Obvious
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: Because Natalia didn't had to be a CSI to know what those pills were actually for. First fanfic ever.


Tittle: Obvious

Summary: Because Natalia didn't had to be a CSI to know what those pills were actually for.

Rated: K+

A/N : Okay so people have practically stopped writing E/C stories and well I wanted to try it. I am in serious need of a beta reader so if anyone wants to help me out, I'll be forever grateful. You will find some errors, you've been warned.

Also, I kind of dislike Natalia, but she's still part of the team and she makes a brief appearance later on the story. Don't let that stop you though.

* * *

><p>The blonde curvaceous woman hurried down the hallway, determination written all over her face as her steps became quicker almost as if she was running towards the finish line, a finish line that Eric couldn't neither see nor comprehend. With a confused look on his face Eric watched Calleigh from the AV lab run towards the break room almost breaking the door, anxious to get in. Worry began to settle at the pit of his stomach thinking that maybe he had done something wrong, but pushing that thought away as he recalled the morning, no, he hadn't done anything wrong. With a look at Ryan, who had also seen the whole thing, the young man nodded with a smile on his face and Eric left the A/V room in hope of finding some sort of explanation.

He walked towards the break room door and slowly opened it, seeing Calleigh at the far corner, searching inside the mess of her purse, he approached her and hugged her from behind. Calleigh smiled and turned around in his embrace, placing her hands around his neck.

"Hi."

Calleigh said, a smile covering her face.

Her smile was far too contagious and Eric couldn't help but smile himself, tightening his arms around her middle, careful not to cause her any pain or discomfort. Eric leaned down and kissed the corner of her lips.

"What's wrong Cal?"

He asked after he retraced.

"I can't find the pills."

Calleigh answered and let out a long sigh, turning over again facing her purse.

"I thought I put them on my purse this morning, I was going to take them at home but I didn't had anytime and I thought I had them on my purse to take them as soon as I get here and now they're gone and I don't remember where I put them and you know how important those pills are…"

Calleigh rambled.

"Hey, relax babe. Did you checked on your car?"

"Yes, I did before coming in here Eric."

Eric let go of her and started looking around her purse.

"What are you doing Eric? You won't find them."

Before Calleigh could say anything else, Eric looked at Calleigh with a raised eyebrow and a brown bottle on his left hand.

"Were this the pills you were looking for?"

Eric teased, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Oh what would I do without you?"

Calleigh murmured her right hand on her chest as she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Let's not find out ok?

Eric winked as he handed Calleigh the pills.

"I think you have the worst pregnancy memory ever."

He whispered and Calleigh chuckled as he walked over to the small refrigerator and pulled a bottle of water , opened the tab and laid it in front of Calleigh.

"Here you go Cal."

Calleigh smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, whispering a Thank you and an I love you. Immediately she took the pills and looked over at Eric.

"I hope we have a girl."

Calleigh said as she walked over to the couch and sat on it, Eric following behind and sitting right next to her, his arms rubbing her material covered thighs.

"I hope we have a healthy baby."

Eric said with a grin on his face, she turned on her side to face him and with a grin of her own she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, her hands on both sides of his face holding him still as she kissed him deeply. Tongues battled each other, fighting for dominance. Calleigh let out a moan as his tongue caressed the inside of her cheek and his lips worked magic against hers. She tried to get closer to him, grabbing a fist of shirt and pulling herself closer and closer until she was sitting on his lap, legs on each side of his thighs. Somehow the exquisite feeling of it caused them to forget their surroundings. Calleigh pulled back, took several deep breaths and kissed him again, harder this time, sucking his lower lip as Eric closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensual action. A clearing of throat made them pull away and look at the source of the sound, both of their cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"You know, the gun range is more secluded. I mean, if you guys want to continue with your make out session."

A mischievous grin covered Natalia's face as she looked at the face of the two of his favorite people.

Eric cleared his throat and stood up from the couch.

"Well I um, I better get to work."

Calleigh nodded while Natalia tried to held her laughter. Once Eric left the room Calleigh looked at Natalia and shook her head.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it. Am I?"

"No, never."

Calleigh sighed and shook her head. She stood from the couch and walked over to where her purse was.

"You know, you interrupted an amazing moment Natalia."

Natalia stopped laughing for a minute, afraid that Calleigh was serious but when she caught sight of the grin tugging at Calleigh's lips, she walked over to Calleigh and said,

"I think you guys are the cutest."

Calleigh smiled thankful at Natalia and looked down starting to reorganize her purse.

"Yeah, I love him Nat. A lot."

Natalia smiled and turned around.

"Oh and Calleigh by the way, nice pills you're taking."

Calleigh mentally kicked herself for leaving out the bottle outside her purse after drinking the pills. It was obvious that Natalia had seen them when she entered the break room, being the gossip queen and sometimes noisy, it was obvious she would see them. Calleigh closed her eyes and tried to formulate a lie.

"Um yeah, doctor said um, I well, I needed to start taking them for well my health and well…"

"Calleigh, I'm a CSI, I know what those pills are for. No need to lie to me. I promise I won't tell."

"Yeah right."

Calleigh said sarcastically as she turned around hurriedly, picked up the pills and hid them away in her purse.

"I swear Natalia if you tell someone."

"I won't, I promise Cal. For real."

Calleigh nodded, not believing at all in what Natalia was saying.

"Ok. I'm going back to work."

"Bye and congratulations."

Natalia waved and smiled in awe. Finally things were starting to fall back on track.

After a dramatic year between her co-workers, everything finally felt amusingly right.

However, hours after Natalia's discovery, Calleigh only wanted to kick her ass, as later that day Calleigh and Eric were congratulated by everyone in the lab.

* * *

><p>That's it I hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

Please let me know how I did.


End file.
